1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pair of eyeglasses with innovatory features, and more particularly, to a pair of eyeglasses that are provided with a plurality of spaced cavities in the surfaces of the eyeglass frame and both temples, and the surface of each cavity will produce the diamond-shining effect after being treated by vacuum gilding.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are more and more people who have poor eyesight and must wear eyeglasses to obtain better eyesight. Besides, most people like to do outdoor activities, and they must wear sunglasses to prevent strong sunrays from hurting their eyes. Many people whose eyes may be hurt by strong rays while working must wear industrial safety glasses to protect their eyes. Therefore, various kinds of eyeglasses are indispensable for modern people in daily life.
There are various styles of eyeglasses sold in market for the choices of different consumers. Among various styles of eyeglasses, the kind of eyeglasses with ornamental diamonds inlaid in the surface are most popular with young consumers because of the shining effect. Referring to FIG. 1, a pair of common conventional eyeglasses 30 with ornamental diamonds 31 are provided with a plurality of cavities 33 in predetermined positions of the eyeglass frame 32, and then ornamental diamonds 31 are glued and inlaid in the cavities 33. Although the above-referenced common eyeglasses 30 with ornamental diamonds 31 have the shining effect, the ornamental diamonds 31 may easily fall off from the cavities 33 because of bad assembly or by collision. Moreover, the material and assembly cost of ornamental diamonds 31 are very high, and the assembly process takes much time and labor.
Therefore, the objective of the present invention is to provide a pair of eyeglasses with diamond-shining effect that can substantially obviate the drawbacks of the related conventional eyeglasses.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a pair of eyeglasses that are provided with a plurality of spaced cavities in the surfaces of the eyeglass frame and both temples, and that the surface of each cavity will produce the diamond-shining effect by vacuum gilding.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a pair of eyeglasses with diamond-shining effect that can save cost of material and time and labor for assembly.
Yet another objective of the present invention is to provide a pair of eyeglasses with diamond-shining effect that will not remain a cause of worry for a wearer that any ornamental diamond should fall off.
Accordingly, a pair of eyeglasses in the present invention are provided with a plurality of spaced cavities in the surfaces of the eyeglass frame and both temples, and the surface of each cavity will produce the diamond-shining effect after being treated by vacuum gilding.